


Looking Sharp

by Tigerkid14



Series: Kinktober 2018 [19]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: A small interchange before a formal event





	Looking Sharp

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2018, Day 19, Prompt: Formal Wear

“Absolutely not,” Maria was adamant and was fixedly keeping her eyes above the neckline of Natasha’s dress.

“She’s doing it,” Natasha countered, not doing anything at all to avoid distracting Maria with her cleavage.

“If she jumped off a cliff would you follow?” It didn’t take the blank stare she got in response to this question to let Maria know she’d misspoken but it certainly drove the point home.

She took a breath and tried again. “If she undertook a specific action contrary to your training and sense would you copy it?”

“So now you’re saying she has no sense?” Natasha’s smirk was the same as the one she usually wore right before they had sex but Maria was trying very hard not to be distracted, so she closed her eyes and tried to count to ten despite the slight swishing sound of the Natasha’s dress pressing in on her ears.

Her counting was interrupted by a kiss to the back of her neck and Melinda’s low murmur in her ear. “I think I’d like an answer to that question myself.”

“I know what you’re both doing,” Maria state firmly, her eyes still closed.

“Oh, and what is that?” Melinda’s arms came around her waist and she could feel the slight shift in the air that meant Natasha had moved closer, close enough that Maria could feel the heat coming off her skin.

“You’re trying to distract me by driving me crazy, but it won’t work. You’re too late. I’m already there.”

“Mmm,” the murmur was neither agreement nor denial of her statement but it did come with more kisses so it was hard for Maria to object, though she did struggle valiantly to stay on topic.

“And you are not going to the ambassador’s ball unarmed,” she opened her eyes to glare at Natasha who was still smirking at her, but now from a much closer, touchable distance.

“Melinda is,” Natasha was relentless in repeating her argument.

“Melinda,” Maria got that far and then paused as the woman in question began kissing her neck and then struggled on, “Melinda is not sitting next to that jackass from accounting all night. Besides,” Natasha’s hand rose and adjusted the straps on Maria’s dress, sliding them off her shoulders, “if she wants a gun she’ll get one.”

“You’re forgetting a detail,” Melinda paused in her tender long enough to add that.

The comment jarred Maria enough that she rolled her eyes in exasperation and began evasive maneuvers, gently disentangling herself from her disappointed looking girlfriends. “No, no. We are not repeating this, not after last time.” She pointed an accusatory finger at them both. “So settle whatever bets you’ve got going. Yes, Melinda  _ is _ a weapon. Yes, Natasha, you will be armed tonight even if it’s just to assuage my jealousy and keep me from stabbing him with a salad fork, and also so that if another group of dissidents get past the lackluster security at the embassy you’re prepared. And we are not, I repeat, Not having sex before this dinner and being late, no matter how hot we all look in these dresses.” She finished speaking, glaring at them both, hands on her hips.

Maria and Melinda exchanged a glance then turned to her with unapologetic shrugs, smoothing their dresses while Maria straightened hers out from their joint attentions.

“It was worth a try,” Natasha conceded.

“Though I’m afraid we won’t be able to actually settle the bet until later when the dresses come off though,” Melinda informed her while Maria supervised Natasha as she hiked up her dress and attached a thigh holster, though such supervision was entirely unnecessary, and she was really just ogling and they all knew it.

She turned and raised an eyebrow at Melinda’s comment and got a wicked smile first from Melinda and then from Natasha when she turned back.

Oh. Something to look forward to later at least. She gestured for them to proceed her, taking the time to appreciate how good they looked in those dresses and to have a small twinge of regret that they weren’t having sex right this moment. At least she could enjoy how they looked and knew the dresses would look even better on the floor later.


End file.
